The Mystery Within
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Aridane And Arthur Are A Couple But When Eames Reappears In Their Life, What Does He Want And Why Is He Hiding A Secret That Could Destory Everything? Don't Own The Movie, Will Be Aridane/Eames In Later Chapers. Rated T, May Rise.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Aridane puffed out a long sigh, then sipped her coffee while staring out of the window.

It's been a year since the Inception job, one that dramaticly changed her life for good and bad.

Since then, she kept in contact with Cobb every now and then to check how he was and his children.

Also, she met up with Arthur and are now dating for four months, a simple and casual relationship it is.

She heard the floorboards creak from behind, the bittersweet smell of his aftershave entered her nose.

"Good morning," He whispered, lowering his head against her neck to kiss the senstive parts that made Aridane shiver.

She couldn't help herself but smile like the Chesire Cat, Arthur never failed to make her feel like a schoolgirl all over again.

Spining round to face him, she studied every single pore, freckle, and those mysterious hazel eyes burning into her own.

"Mmm, good morning indeed." She sighed, giving him a brief kiss on his lips then wrapped her arms across his neck and laid her head against his chest.

"So what are you upto today?" He asked, stealing her coffee from her hand and sipped it while she enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat.

Aridane was never a love-sick puppy, way too inderpendent and wanted to be single throughout her early twenties.

But there was something about Arthur that made her body come alive like never before, bringing out a brand new woman in her.

"Hey, I hope you're not falling asleep and dreaming about my naked body again like before?" He joked, snapping Aridane from the embrace.

"Er no, why would I do that again?" She replied, rubbing her neck in embassment.

He chuckled, then finished the rest of the coffee much to her sudden horror.

"Oi, I made that for myself!" She yelled, snatching the cup from his hand to find nothing left.

Burning a evil stare at him, Arthur laughed even more as she stormed back in the kitchen to get some more.

To her massive disappointment once more, the kettle was empty from the wonderful contents of coffee.

Aridane growled in frustation, stomping back to face Arthur who was relaxing on the couch watching the news with a smirk across his face.

"You're going to pay for that, you know." She warned, folding her arms.

"Ah Aridane, it's just coffee. You'll get over it." He said, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Fine, I'm getting changed." She pounded the floorboards and slamed the door, making Arthur burst out laughing.

Even Aridane let a small smile went across her face, it was easy to get over silly things like that because she could never be angry at him.

* * *

Later on, the couple went out to do some shopping as it was their day off from work.

Arthur was in a inportant company that was clearly top secret about dreams and what makes them tick.

While Aridane was stuck with a waitress job after finishing her studies and rising money to find a better job.

Though Arthur offered a placement to her, she refused as her days of going through dreams ended since Inception.

It was a quiet morning, over a hundred or so people came out to browze or buy what they found.

Aridane felt Arthur's arm over her shoulder, making her reassured and relaxed to be in his presence.

Then her eyes fell on the most beautiful dress that stood proudly on a woman model in a shop she had never heard or seen of.

"Oh Arthur, dosen't it look lovely?" She said, looking at him like a child wanting a toy they despartly needed.

"Fine, let's take a look then." He growled, rolling his eyes up to the heavens.

They stepped inside, a charming jingle played on top of the door.

Though Aridane wasn't a keen fan of fashion, there was something about the dress that was calling her name like a echo.

She reached it, in awe of the detail and design it had.

But when she picked up the tag, her eyes widened in broad terror.

"250 dollars?" Arthur yelled, pointing at the number in total shock and disgust.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Aridane sighed, letting the tag fall back to it's place.

"Why don't you let me buy it?" Said a familer Brittish voice that made them both spin around.

It was Eames, damn good looking and hotter than ever.

For a brief moment, Aridane lost her breath by the sight of him standing there with those full lips and sparkling eyes.

It was Arthur's hand that bought her back to reality.

"Eames, it's good to see you mate. I thought you were back in London?" He said, rising a suspious eyebrow.

"Nah, been around the world exporing and making out with those most beautiful chicks ever." Eames replied, folding his arms.

Aridane rolled her eyes back to the dress, his playboy behaviour bored her terribly yet there was a spark of jealousy that she quickly shook it aside.

"So, are you going to let me get that or not?" Eames said, snapping her head back to stare deeply in his eyes.

She felt like in one spot, no-one was going to save or take her away.

Alone with this dangerous man, fearing of what he could or make her feel.

"I..." Ariadne stuttered, her mind loudly cursing at her lack of confidence around him.

She felt Arthur silently looking at her, waiting for a answer though really it was threatening and uneasy to have a pair of orbs burning at the back of her head.

"I haven't got long, love. Things to do, places to go." He spoke in a inpatient voice.

"N..no, it's too much money. Dosen't matter anyway, I just thought it looked beautiful, that's all." She replied, finally getting her abiltiy to say something back though it was a bare-faced lie.

"Okay then." Eames said, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Right, come on then Aridane, let's leave this place. I think I got a headache, nice to meet you again Eames." Arthur said, shaking his hand.

"You too mate, perhaps we should meet up again sometime?" He suggested, quickly looking at Aridane who was staring at the floor.

"Yeah maybe, good seeing you. Bye Eames." Arthur quickly spoke, then dragged her out of the shop letting the door slam behind them.

Eames chuckled to himself, it was clearly obvious that he made a affect on Aridane, a woman that he was secretly in love with.

Turning to face the dress, he decided to buy it and wait for the right time to give it to her as a present when they meet again.

* * *

The almightly slam of the front door made Aridane jump out of her skin, she bravely looked up at Arthur who paced around the living room.

"I thought we saw the end of that Brittish bastard, don't like him don't trust him. Especially when he's around you." He said, pointing directly at her.

"Huh? He didn't do anything to me." She said, sipping off her coat.

"Oh okay then, why did you stutter and stare at him like that? Come on, I want a answer!" He shouted.

It's been a long time since the couple had a arugement, hearing his rised voice not only frightened Aridane but made her secretly stronger.

"I don't know, alright? Perhaps it was the shock of seeing him again or how much the dress was, I can't answer your question." She replied, confidently.

Arthur slowly calmed down, placing his hand over his face.

She carefully walked towards him, wrapping her arms across his waist.

"You have nothing to fear, he won't have me. I'm not going to be unfaithful to Eames, I only want you." Aridane said, blocking the threatening tears behind her eyes.

They both looked at each other, no lies were floating beyond their orbs.

"I know, I'm so sorry I spoke to you like that Aridane. I just can't trust him for the life of me, especially now that he's back in our neighbourhood."

"It will be alright again, we will just avoid him and get on with our life together."

He kissed her softly on the lips, then embraced her tightly.

While Arthur stroked her hair, Aridane couldn't help but feel a overpowering urge inside to see Eames again.

But why? That was a question she alone didn't know.

Author's Note: Mmm Interesting Stuff, Chapter Two Up Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

It had been three weeks since the encounter with Eames in that shop.

Though they didn't think it would affect them that much, the couple were fools.

Aridane was the worst, completly stunned at herself for behaving like that around him.

She was never like that when she first met him for the Inception job.

So why did everything change in a matter of minutes?

Arthur kept a close eye on her mobile, checking to see any text messages from Eames when she wasn't looking.

His work was the only place where he didn't think about Aridane or anything else, to dream was peaceful for him.

While she grew restless and grumpy at being a waitress, constanly shouted at by her manager and leered at by men she felt like quiting.

Until one day, everything would change for the better... and worse.

* * *

It was the usual Wednesday afternoon, a day Aridane bitterly hated.

Hotter than normal, the fans buzzed above the ceiling making a groaning noise that any second now it would break down.

So many costumers came in, demanding cold drinks, was a total nightmare for her.

She and one other worker filled up the cups, taking the money and giving them back the change.

Suddenly a screaming brat threw the orange juice all over her hair and clothes.

The mother found it extremely funny along with a few teenage boys that sat and watched the whole thing happen.

Quicker than the plague, the whole cafe laughed and pointed directly at Aridane.

Never in her whole life did she felt so angry that in her mind, everyone died a brutal and bloody death.

But when she closed her eyes tightly, the vision flashed came to live in the most shocking way.

Bodies were all over the floor with their chests ripped open leaving no organ left inside.

Aridane screamed at the top of her voice, reopened her eyes and slid backwards on the slippery floor.

The manager came storming in, rage was coarsing through his flushed chubby cheeks.

"What the hell is going on here?" He roared, making everyone stop laughing and stare at him in terror.

The brat pointed Aridane who was struggling to get up, still shaken from that terrifying vision.

"You, in my office. NOW!" He ordered as he stomped out with his heavy footsteps echoing to nothing.

Aridane puffed out a long sigh, igorned everyone's cruel looks at her and left to face the sacking of her job.

* * *

Nothing was enough to sasfiy the manager when she explained what happened, he was beyond giving her a second chance.

"You're fired, Aridane. Now get out of my cafe." He demanded, pointing at the door.

The boiling of her blood burned through her vains, anger pumped through making her heart beat even faster.

"You know what? Stuff your job up your ass!"" She screamed, tearing off the apron and threw at his face.

Before he spoke, Aridane slammed the door behind her and walked out of the cafe with her bag and jacket.

Putting it on, she slung the handle over her raging chest and pounded down the streets cursing under her breath.

People stared at her, like she was mad but it didn't stop or matter to Aridane.

It was only when she turned a corner, her body bumped against another with the stranger falling back on the ground and her laying on their chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you... there."

To her horror and surprise, Aridane was being held by the one man she was told to avoid.

Eames.

Wearing a rather posh suit, a rising smirk went across those beautiful lips that she couldn't stop staring.

"Mmm, you could've done a lot more damage if it wasn't me." He chuckled.

Like lighting, Aridane gathered herself off him while her body was alight with a burning passion that her mind cried to put out.

She watched him brush off the dirt, then looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Aridane asked, folding her trembling arms.

"Oh I was just taking a afternoon walk. By the looks of things, you had a rough day." He replied, rising a cheeky eyebrow.

She gritted her teeth, not only a tease but a damn sexy one at that.

"Apart from a screaming brat throwing orange juice at me and losing my job in half a hour, it's been great thanks." She said, with added sarsaum.

Eames couldn't help but laugh so loudly that a few people stopped and looked at the strange man.

Aridane felt her cheeks burn with embassment, all she wanted to do is escape from him, have a hot shower and relax in Arthur's arms.

Arthur, his handsome face was enough to calm her down.

"Thinking about loverboy, are we?" He asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"So what if I did? Now let me pass, Eames. I want to go home." She demanded.

"Oh I don't think you want to." He spoke dangerously, pushing her slighly against the wall.

Threatened yet exicted at the same time, Aridane felt his rough breathing tickling her face.

"What are you doing, Eames?" She asked, igorning the tremble in her voice.

"This," He replied, lowering his lips into hers.

At first, Aridane wanted to push him off and run like the wind.

But as the kiss deepened, everything changed.

She could feel his hands rub her arms up and down in a soft, relaxing montion.

The mumbling moans coming from both of them.

His body pressing against hers, a perfect fit or something forbidden or wrong?

It was Eames that pulled away, eyes still closed and sampling his lips with his tongue.

Aridane stood there, breathless and raving with hot desire.

Seconds later, Eames reopened his eyes to stare deeply into her orbs.

"You better go, Aridane." He spoke in a voice she couldn't reconize.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Go now before I may take you away from Arthur." He warned, his shoulders began to tease up.

Without a moment's pause, Aridane broke into a ran not once looking back.

Eames waitied until she was out of sight when he slammed his fists against the wall violently that blood started to ooze on his knucles.

Hissing with pain but igorned it, he walked on thinking furiously of what he had just done.

Author's Note: Chapter Three Up Very Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

How could she let it happen?

The tickling feeling of Eames's lips was still virbating against her own as she walked closer and closer to home.

What made him do such a act when she's happily with Arthur?

Jealously or something worse?

Ariadne shook her head, this had to be a secret and will never be revealed to anyone.

Though it will rot and decay her thoughts/dreams/feelings, she knew that she had to be strong to save her relationship.

She vowed now to never see Eames again, the fear of bumping into him again was high but it's best to igorne him.

Putting the key to the door, she stepped inside and slammed it behind her.

That was when, finally at last, she slid down on the floor and began to cry her hardest.

* * *

After a warm shower, Aridane looked online to search for a new job.

Anything that didn't involve overweight managers, the smell of fry ups and screaming children.

She heard the key turn in the lock, Arthur was home at last.

"Aridane, are you home?" He called out, putting his coat on the hanger.

"Yeah I'm in the bedroom." She replied, snuggling deeper under the sheets.

Her eyes rose when he stood there, looking handsome and dashing in that lovely suit.

"Hey, had a good day?" He asked, starting to take off his tie.

Like a swift cat, Aridane pushed the laptop aside, kicked the sheets off and jogged towards him.

"Let's not talk for a while." She suggested, waving a naughty eyebrow.

"Mmm, if you say so." He said with a cheeky smile.

Their lips connected, something that made Aridane deeply enjoyed.

Only this time, something was horribly wrong.

There was no spark, no firey passion or rippling desire like Eames had when he kissed her.

Pushing him aside, Aridane led Arthur to the bed slowly taking off his clothes.

Her lips trailed down his jaw, neck, his shoulder blades and down to his chest.

She looked up to him only to gasp in pure horror.

Instead of seeing Arthur's face, it was Eames looking ever so beautiful and wanton before her.

"Aridane, what's wrong?" He spoke, in that rich Brittish voice of his.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, tearing herself from him only to land on her bottom.

"Please, tell me what's the matter?" The return of Arthur's voice slowly calmed her down.

Her sobs grew louder and louder as she leaned against the wall hugging her legs.

He knelt to her level, offering his arms which she gladly took for a sweet embrace.

"Oh Aridane, we should go on hoilday for a couple of weeks." He suggested, kissing her hair.

She pulled away, looking at him deeply.

"But what about your work?" She asked, with a frown.

"I can take the time off, it's no hassle. Perhaps we can go and stay with Cobb and his family for a while?" He replied

Aridane felt a warm smile across her face, it would be nice to see him again.

"I can't see why not." She said.

"Okay but first, at least tell me what happened back there?" Arthur pointed at the bed.

She stared at it, wondering if she could reveal the truth or make up a false lie.

The lie won.

"I just lost my job, had a bad day that's all." She explained, rubbing her neck.

Arthur sighed with relief, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"You thought it was Eames, didn't you?"

Burning anger coarsed through her veins, enough to push herself from his embrace to stand up and look at his guilty face.

"Okay yes, I thought it was him for a moment there." He confessed.

Aridane shook her head in disgust, though really it was the brutal and horrible truth.

"I don't know why you got something against him, Arthur. But your behaviour is putting our relationship in danger, I don't want to lose you like I told you several times. You should know that." She said, folding her arms.

"Of coarse I do! It's just..." He spoke, rising up from the floor to place unsteady hands on her arms.

"It's just what?" She demaned, waiting for a answer by looking at him directly in his eyes.

"He was looking at you throughout Inception, Aridane. He told me that he may have feelings for you one day while you finished your studies. I told him to back off, go places and meet other women because I explained that I had feelings for you too."

Her body had suddenly turned cold, tears were begining to form against her eyes.

No wonder why the kiss seemed awfully passionate back in those streets.

She pulled away from Arthur once more to look out of the window, trying her hardest to gather this information in.

"Do you hate me, Aridane, for what I done?" He asked, his footsteps getting closer to her.

For a second, she had no answer to give him.

It sickened her to the core that while she deeply adored Arthur, it was a complete and utter shock to realise that she couldn't get rid of Eames from her mind.

"I need time to get over this. I'm going to stay with Cobb for a while, you stay here. I need to be alone." She decided, heading towards the wardobe to get her suitcase.

"Aridane, I'm so sorry. Please let me come with you." He pleaded.

"No" She cried, looking right at him with those threatening tears falling down her face.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Arthur. I'm the one who's sorry because Eames kissed me when I was coming home."

She could see the rising horror and hurt appear on his face, it was perhaps the final nail of their relationship for sure now.

But Aridane didn't regret telling him the truth, not a single bit.

He sung on the bed, placing his hands over his geled hair.

She carried on packing until the double clicks of the suitcase echoed among the walls.

Then she quickly dressed, took her passport from a tin and called a cab that would arrive in ten minutes.

"I understand if you hate me, Arthur. But for the love of God, don't you dare step anywhere near Eames or cause a fight." Aridane spoke in a voice that she couldn't reconize.

"You have no right telling me what to do. I'll do more than cause a fight, I'll kill him with my bare hands." He growled, burning a disturbing glare back at her.

"If you do that, I will never see you again. Murder will make you a changed man." She said, confidently.

Arthur stood, sniffing loudly.

"Fine, have a nice trip with Cobb. Say hi to the kids for me." He said, in a quiet voice.

Aridane gathered his trembling body against hers for a sweet embrace, their sobs were painful and howling like a werewolf.

They stayed there until the sound of a beeping horn came from outside.

She was the first to pull away, giving him one last kiss on the lips and a silent farewell before leaving the house.

He watched her get in the cab, then it drove off to the airport.

Though Aridane's warning echoed in his heart, his mind raged of revenge and sheer bloodshed.

Eames was going to pay.

Author's Note: Chapter Four Up Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

I'm Not 100 Per Cent Sure What Cobb's Children's Names Are, If Anyone Does Know Let Me Know Via Review Or PM And I'll Make The Changes ASAP. Massive Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Added To Faves.

Relaxing on a seat in the plane, Aridane placed her I-Pod earphones in and played some music.

The journey to Cobb's secret location was hard, especially when she begged him to tell her when Inception ended.

Luckily he gave it to her and swore that she would never tell any living soul apart from Arthur.

She stared out of the window, thinking exactly of the man that could be or could not be her boyfriend.

The startling secrets revealed that day was a painful and shocking feeling inside her fragile body.

It stunned Aridane that Eames was looking at her throughout the job, then telling Arthur all about it afterwards.

Though she admired him for the truth, she could never start a relationship with the Forger.

Or could she?

No, once this trip was over she will run back in Arthur's arms and make it alright again like before.

* * *

Arriving at Cobb's place via taxi, Aridane paid the driver with a good tip after he helped her with the luggage in the boot.

Seeing Professer Stephen Miles step out of the front door brough a wide smile across her face, a proper and geniune one she hadn't done for a long while.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise! Dom is with Rosie and Ben in the garden, would you like me to take you to them?" He suggested, with a tinkle in those kind eyes.

"Yes please, thanks for letting me come here." Aridane replied, shaking his offered hand then struggled to pick up her luggage.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get Dom to do it." He said.

"Okay thanks."

The pair entered the beautiful and spacious house that looked like something from the future.

Sounds of children and laughing came exactly where Miles said, another warm smile went across her face.

He opened the sliding door for them to step through on the recently cut grass, smells of fresh flowers went straight into her nose.

"Dom, Aridane is here." Miles anncounced with that proud Brittish accent that strangely disturbed her all due of a quick flash of Eames's face.

The blond haired and good looking man turned from his children to look at the young woman, it wasn't long until he remembered her.

"Aridane, it's good to see you again." He said, getitng up from the ground to shake her hand though it was covered in dirt and sand.

"Same to you, it's lovely coming here." She said, feeling at ease to be around his presence.

"Where's Arthur?" Dom asked, searching for his work friend from before.

Aridane kissed goodbye to that ease, the tenison appeared in her shoulders and her facial features.

"Oh. Let's not talk about him here then." He said, completly understanding that shocked her by a quick dart of her eyes from the ground to him.

"Shall I get some refreshments?" Miles suggested, quickly changing the subject which both were thankful for.

"Yes, do that then while I let Aridane see Rosie and Ben." Dom said with a nod.

"Very well, I shall be back soon." Miles bowed like he was a butler and walked away.

Aridane puffed out a long sigh, then looked at Dom who stared at her with concern for a quick moment then disappeared.

"Come, let's make some sandcastles while we wait." He said, offering his hand.

"I'll be glad to." She replied with a smile, taking it into her own.

* * *

After getting sand all over her clothes and many drinks later, Aridane felt tired and decided to retire early to catch up with some sleep.

Rosie and Ben were enchanting children, always wanted her around and invited her to play dozens of board or made up games.

Dom watched in wonder of how she fitted in so fast with them, even Miles was surprised as well.

As she went upstairs to find the spare room where her luggage was, her mobile beeped in her pocket.

Taking it out, she read the text that made her freeze on the spot.

It was Eames asking:

"_Where r u? I miss u, we need to talk soon."_

A shiver ran down her spine, should she reply or not?

Entering the room and closing the door behind her, she began to write:

_"Am somewhere far away, please leave me alone. We don't need to talk, Aridane."_

She watched it send, puffed out a another long sigh and collasped on the bed staring at the celing.

It beeped once more, she opened the message:

"_Come back soon, I'm so sorry. How's Dom? x"_

It was Arthur, she could reconize the kiss at the end of the message that he always gave her.

She wrote:

_"I'm sorry too, Dom is doing good and so are his kids. Eames sent me a message eariler, please don't do anything."_

Though really Aridane shouldn't have said that, she couldn't handle keeping any more secrets.

Another message:

"_How the hell does he know your number? He will pay for this, I'm sure of it!"_

No kiss this time, instead it was pure anger and hate like a hissing snake.

"_Dom told us to give each other's number's just in case while Inception was going on."_

She waited for the next message, holding her breath for what Arthur was going to say.

But nothing came back.

Fear flowed through her blood, she instanly thought of Eames and where he was.

His image instanly came like a light, it shocked her to the core but she igorned it.

She prayed that violence wouldn't come his way and wished that she never let herself begin to have feelings for him.

* * *

Meanwhile for Eames, he was drowning his sorrows in a local pub eyeing up the couples that were so loved up.

It bitterly disgusted and hurt him deeply, he imaged himself holding Aridane in his arms smelling her hair and kissing the most senstive parts of her body.

Shaking his head aside, he couldn't think of her while feeling like he wanted to throw up.

He had to get laid, some random woman that was attrative enough to take away everything for just a while.

His eyes fell on a curvy brown haired woman who had a lovely smile and sparkling green orbs.

With a smirk, Eames waited until she turned to his direction and be instanly lost by him.

It wasn't long.

Her lips parted, the pure surprise and desire was written across her attrative face.

Eames picked up his drink, heading straight towards her only to be slammed back against the bar smashing several glasses at the same time.

A pair of rough hands grabbed his clothes, burning hazel eyes locked into his.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ARIDANE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Arthur screamed, rage hissing from his mouth.

"You can't stop me, mate. She will have me and there's nothing you can do about it." Eames chuckled.

With all his strengh, Arthur began punching him constantly while the bar manager paced towards the fight and broke it apart.

"Enough of that! Both of you are barred!" He cried, looking at them in disgust.

Eames was laughing out loud like a manic, though blood poured down his chin.

He looked at the woman who trembled in fear around his unsettling presence, there goes his lay of the night.

"It's alright, crap bar anyway." He said, out of breath.

Arthur stormed out first, then Eames and the fight contiuned outside until both were extremly bloodly and bruised.

One last kick in the head was enough to knock the Forger out for a long time, it calmed Arthur down with a grin of sasitfaction across his face.

"Now who's had the last laugh?" He jeered, looking down at Eames with insane eyes.

People who witnessed the fight stood in shock and fear, wondering if it was their turn.

"Don't bother helping this piece of crap up, let it rot." He pointed at him, then walked away into the night.

Author's Note: Chapter Five Up Soon!


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Thank You X Imperial Girl X And DayDreamer2010 For Giving Me The Proper Names For Cobb's Children, I Will Also Make Sure That I Write Ariadne's Name Correctly (I'm Very Sorry About That). Anyway, Enjoy Chapter Five!

The next day, Ariadne awoke refreshed yet slightly unsettled.

She feared that Arthur could've attacked Eames at any time, there was something in her gut that told her it was true.

So she got out her phone and dialed his number only to find it was engaged.

With a long and worried sigh, Ariadne went to have a quick and warm shower to try again afterwards.

He picked it up after six rings, she thought at first he wouldn't but he did.

"Hey, sorry I was a little busy. What's the matter, Ariadne?" Arthur asked, his voice didn't sound like he was busy at all.

"Did you have a fight with Eames?" She replied, confident yet her body trembled with pure terror.

A heavy breath was puffed out.

"Ariadne, he needed to be sorted for what he has done." He answered.

"Oh my God, what did you do to him?" Her voice began to rise.

"Why should you care, you're with me not that creep!"

"Just tell me or I will never return!" She warned, knowing that it would put Arthur in a spot.

Yet a another long and heavy sigh came through.

"I beat him up in a pub and left him for dead, happy now?" He said, without emotion other than anger.

Bile rose against Ariadne's throat, never had she thought he would do such a horrible act.

"How could you?" She spoke in a quiet as a mouse voice.

"What is your problem? He kissed you with force, sending a text message to you and reveal his feelings about you to me! Shouldn't you be proud of me?" Arthur roared.

"Look, just calm down for a second." She comanded.

"No, I won't Ariadne. If this is going to be a war for your affections against that bastard, let the REAL man in this win." He snared.

She shook her head in digust.

"I'm not a prize to be won, Arthur. Not once since I met you that you would change with a flick of the fingers all because of Eames reappearing. You are behaving like a jealous cat." She said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I don't really care, all I want is you to be with ME. Beating up him was the best and wisest choice I had ever done, if you can't accept that then tough."

Stunned by the icy tone of his voice, Ariadne closed her wet eyes and thought deeply for a moment.

She could see Eames, lying on a hosptail bed, his face badly damaged by constant punches and his body brusied all over.

A shudder ran down her spine, enough to let out a escaped sob.

"Holy crap, don't tell me you're crying for him are you?" He hissed.

Ariadne quickly wiped her tears by her sleeve and slowly gathered enough breath to hide her true feelings.

"No, it was just a cough." She lied, closing her eyes in shame.

"Good, he dosen't deserve anyone's tears or thoughts. Especially you. When are you coming home?"

The change of the subject was like a sharp pain stabbing her beaten heart.

"I... don't know yet, I need some time." Ariadne replied, getting out of the bed to get out some clothes from the wardobe.

"Well it better be soon because I miss you." He spoke calmly, like nothing in the past five or ten minutes had happened.

"Look, I'm going to go and get some breakfast. I'll ring you later." She decided.

"Fine, bye." With a huff, he hung up before she said goodbye.

Ariadne stared at her phone with a frown, then threw it across the bed and got changed.

* * *

The warm smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter came from the kitchen as Ariadne reached the final step of the staircase.

Following the senses, she pushed the door open to find a lovely and heart-warming scene before her.

James was playing with Miles while Philippa showed Dom a beautiful drawing of her family.

His blue eyes darted from his daughter to Ariadne who stood there, a fake smile was across her face.

Somehow he could feel that there was something more than her reason for coming here for a couple of days.

The lack of not talking about Arthur rose suspions inside him, that look there was enough for him to ask some questions.

"Good morning, Ariadne. Sleep well?" Miles asked first before Dom did.

"Yes, thank you. The bed was very comfortable, thank you Dom for letting me use it." She replied, taking a seat.

"Here Ariadne, take a look of my picture I drew." Philippa said, leaving her father to place the paper on the empty plate.

"Oh wow, that's fantastic. Can you tell me who they are?" She asked, putting the girl on her lap.

"Of coarse. That's daddy, mummy, uncle Miles, me, James and you." Philippa replied with a sweet grin.

Ariadne studied her stick thin drawing of herself, the red smile was a false lie hiding so many secrets.

Her thoughts trailled back dangerously to Eames, wounded yet still so beautiful.

The image shocked her body, the blood running through her veins pumped more faster than usual.

Whenever that happened to Ariadne, it was around Arthur.

So why was occuring to the sight of Eames?

The pressure overwelmed Ariadne that she put Philippa down, bade her apolgizes and dashed out of the kitchen.

Her footfalls echoed throughout of the house, she had to get some air to breathe once more.

Finally she stopped in the garden where the birds sung ever so happliy and the sun touched her face.

Ariadne bit down her trembling lip, her mind repeated over and over again that she shouldn't break down.

But the tears didn't listen to the siren call, they fell down her cheeks like a running waterfall.

Ariadne knelt on the grass, her fists banged against the ground out of frustation and sadness.

She didn't notice Dom behind her, watching the distressing sight before his very eyes.

"Oh Eames, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, laying her head on the grass while the tears carried on.

That was his cue to slowly walk towards her and place a comforting hand on her shaking back.

She lifted up, stunned and shocked to see him there, only to find his face was a reassuring one not angry.

"Wanna talk about it quietly?" Dom offered, in a soft voice.

Ariadne haven't seen him behave like that since Mal, the woman he was deeply in love with though she haunted his every step until the end of Inception where at last she was put to rest.

She stared at him for a moment, if there was a another life they could've been lovers.

A simple nod was enough for Dom to lead her to the greenhouse where the truth was ready to be let loose.

Author's Note: Chapter Six Up Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The Mystery Within

My First Inception Fic, Don't Own The Movie Or Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Inception Is At Last Finally Out To Buy, I've Bought My Copy Today! Thanks For The Reviews So Far, So Glad You Are Loving It.

They entered the greenhouse, the warm and fresh smell of plants and flowers filled the air.

Ariadne wandered around the glass place, admirng the beautiful sights which took some of her troubles away for a bit.

Dom sat on a pine chair, studying her quietly until she spun around to face him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Please sit," He offered the other empty seat which she instanly sat down and clasped her hands together.

"So what is the problem, Ariadne? The last time we met, you were a confident woman. But what I see is a distressed and frightened child." He asked.

She took a heavy breath and began her story from the very begining to now.

* * *

It was well over a hour until Ariadne was finished speaking.

Silence fell on them for a couple of minutes, then Dom broke it.

"Eames told me about his feelings for you as well." He said, waiting for a reaction.

Ariadne stared at him in horror, why was it that she was the only one that didn't know?

Full fury and anger pushed her temper to a alarming high, violence and chaos burned in her mind raging like a inferno.

She stood up with so much force that the chair fell backwards on the floor.

"How dare all of you keep such a secret like that? It wouldn't surprise me that Miles knows too." Ariadne hissed.

The quick dart of Dom's eyes from her to the floor was a good enough answer.

She stormed towards the door, wanting the warm air to caress her like a embrace.

"Eames needs you, Ariadne. More than Arthur." Dom said, freezing her steps.

Slowly she turned to face him, a heavy frown was across her face.

"What?" She whispered.

"He needs you not only for you but for a job I'm planning for us to do." He replied.

She shook her head.

"I'm not doing all that again, Dom. Forget it. I'll be on the plane back home tomorrow to sort things out with Arthur."

With that, Ariadne opened the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

She laid on the bed, everything was packed and ready to go back to America.

But what was waiting for her back there other than Arthur's bloody hands?

To see the injured Eames in a forbidden moment, sob for his injures and say that she couldn't love him at all?

No, the thought of looking at him terrified her yet a small voice in the back of her mind wanted her to.

Dom's idea of a another job was stupid and risky, she would never forget the terriying final moments of it.

The sun was setting for the day, night was nearly close.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, it was best to get some rest now before getting up early to catch the plane.

So she took off her clothes, replacing them with her pjs and got underneath the sheets.

Ariadne checked her phone, over ten messages and three voicemails were there.

All by Arthur.

Deleting the lot, she switched it off and closed her eyes to begin dreaming...

* * *

_Everything was so extraordinary, beautiful and awesome,_

_Buildings were folding like a pack of cards, the sky was upside down,_

_Ariadne wandered through this strange new world, admiring her skills._

_But when she turned her head, his familer face pointed at her direction._

_Those eyes looked right through Ariadne's soul, making a powerful effect that no other could do._

_She parted her lips, the soft gentle breeze blew her hair like a caress._

_Suddenly, passing cars rushed by in a alarming speed that blocked her vision of him._

_Once they disappeared, he was no longer there._

_"No." She whispered, willing her legs to move in a slow montioned run._

_All around her, the world was constanly changing that seemed out of control._

_The simple casual clothes she was wearing had changed to a long white gown with thrills on the skirts and a corset on top._

_Her brown hair bounced against her shoulder blades, crystal dangling earrings tapping her neck._

_A large and proud building stood in her way, the brown booming doors opened once she was close._

_Sweeping melodies played loudly, people were dancing old time moves with masks on their faces._

_They stopped and noticed the breathless Ariadne, everything was silent in a flash._

_Her eyes looked around until they caught the crowd stepping aside for some reason._

_Once he came to vision, Ariadne felt her heart pound furiously against her chest._

_Offering a simple hand to her, she slowly placed hers into his._

_A loud ear-piercing sound echoed that made the women scream loudly._

_Ariadne turned away from him to look upon in pure horror of what caused the noise._

_There he stood, holding a pistol with the smoke breathing out of the holes._

_She moved her head back to the man that was still holding her hand even tightly now._

_Blood was oozing fast now, enough for he to collasp on the golden floor._

_Her scream was long and haunting, it broke every window in the building leaving dangerous pieces everywhere._

_She held him in her arms, shock and fear filled those mysterious eyes of his._

_"I...love...you, Ariadne." He whispered._

_Before she could reply, he died._

_She turned to the gunman who laughed evilly over and over again, only for he to turn in a horrifying demon with chilling red eyes and sharp fangs._

_"YOU ARE MINE FOREVER, ARIADNE!" He roared._

_"NOOOOOO!" She yelled._

Ariadne awoke with a yelp, her body covered in sweat and her heart pounding against her chest.

The dream looked, felt and seemed so real for her.

Eames was the man who held her hand and Arthur was the demon, something that should've been the other way around.

She laid back on the pillow, waiting for sleep to claim her once more.

Author's Note: Chapter Seven Up Soon!


End file.
